


Vesper Potter and the Rising of thy Enemy

by Darkenrose



Series: Vesper Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th book, F/M, Family, Harry Potter's sister - Freeform, Minor Characters Death, Quidditch, Triwizard Tournament, friends - Freeform, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenrose/pseuds/Darkenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as Harry Potter's sister is hard. School, hormones, magic, boys and a little brother who is destined to face You Know Who.<br/>A dangerous set of games have started at Hogwarts.  Both brother and boyfriend are to play main parts in it. Can Vesper keep it together ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quidditch World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 1994/1995

When Harry arrived at the Weasleys' home and he is introduced to Bill and Charlie, the two oldest Weasley brothers. Charlie works with dragons in Romania, while Bill, a one-time Head Boy at Hogwarts now works for Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Egypt, he sports a pony tail, an earring (with what looks like a fang), and Dragon-hide boots.

Fred and George were having a row with their father over them dropping a Ton-Tongue Toffee, apparently deliberately, and had caused Harry's cousin Dudley's tongue to grow several feet long. Vesper appeared at the door, choked back a laugh before it could fully form then embraced Harry tightly.

Mrs. Weasley entered behind her and joined in the argument with the twins, demanding to know if it had anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione and Ginny enter the room behind Mrs. Weasley; Hermione, to avoid the family argument, suggests they show Harry where he is sleeping.

On the way to Ron's bedroom, Ron and Hermione explain to Harry about "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes", which are magical tricks and jokes the Twins have invented. What they just escaped was an ongoing battle: Mrs. Weasley wants the Twins to work for the Ministry of Magic, but they want to open their own joke shop.

Ron's room is much the same as it was two years ago, when Harry stayed, except for his new owl, given to him by Sirius Black, which is bouncing excitedly in its cage. Ginny named it Pigwidgeon, which Ron often shortens to "Pig."

When the fight between Mrs. Weasley and the Twins had apparently ended, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Vesper and Ginny return to the kitchen, where they catch a small rant about Fred and George from Mrs. Weasley while she prepares dinner. Outside, Charlie and Bill are jousting with the picnic tables and Crookshanks was chasing Gnomes. As evening fell, the Weasley's, Harry, Vesper, and Hermione enjoy a lovely dinner in the garden, with home-made strawberry cheese cake ice cream for dessert, to which Mrs Weasley informed them that Vesper had made and she seems to have a talent for making sweet things. The twins chuckled at this.

Conversation at the table ranges widely, covering the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, Bill's personal appearance, Sirius Black's whereabouts, a missing Ministry Witch named Bertha Jorkins, and a top secret event that Percy mentions in apparent hopes that someone will ask him about it, so he can enhance his own importance by refusing to tell them about it.

 

\---///---///---///---///---

 

It is far too early the next morning when Harry is awakened by Mrs. Weasley. He, Ron,Vesper, Ginny, Hermione, and the Twins are traveling with Mr. Weasley, while Percy, Bill, and Charlie would meet them there. Fred and George wanted to Apparate like the older boys, but they are not licensed yet, and without training, they would probably get splinched -which meant leaving parts of themselves behind- they complain that they could live without a toe until Vesper muttered in their ears that they might lose another body part that was dear to them. Ginny and Hermione complain about the early hour, but Mr. Weasley explained they have a bit of a walk ahead. 

 

The place they were going was the Quidditch World Cup. The Weasley's had offered Vesper, Harry and Hermione tickets to go with them to see it.

The Weasley were going with the Diggory's by port key. Vesper was agitated to see one Cedric Diggory. The pair had been going out since the cold begging of spring and it was now nearly the end of the summer holidays and she hadn't seen him.

Ron and Harry fallen down the last flight of stairs in the Weasley home. Hermione had seminally pushed them to hurry them up.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Vesper asked the boys with her hands on her hips. Doing her "Mrs. Weasley" pose as the boys affectionately called it.

"Don't mind her" said Fred jumping up beside her

"She just wants" says George jumping up like his twin only on Vesper's other side.

"To see" 

"Cedric." they both said together, before ducking out of her way and running into the yard, after their father.

Harry had wonder if they were going to walk all the to the Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Weasley started to explain, but Mrs. Weasley, who has discovered Ton-Tongue Toffees hidden in George's pockets, interrupted with wagging her finger and telling the twins off, as she confiscates all the hidden toffees in the Twins' pockets and used the "Accio" charm on them.

Mrs. Weasley, was staying behind and did not talk to the twins again, the boys shoulder their bags and stride off. Vesper hurries to catch up and waited until they are out of Mrs Weasley's sight before she pulled a small bag from her pocket.

"Toffee?" She asked innocently. The boy stop and stare at her, she raises an eyebrow. The three smile, and the boys throw their long limbs around her shoulders and laugh.

Sometime later, the Weasley family, the Potters and Hermione met up with the Diggory's at Stoatshead Hill.

Mr. Diggory mentioned that the Lovegoods have already left, and the Fawcetts were unable to get tickets.

"Ah you must be Miss Vesper Potter, Cedric has told me about you." Mr. Diggory told her happily taking her hand; "now where did that boy go?" he said turning to look around for his son. Who at that moment decided to jump down from the trees next to Vesper, she smiled happily up at him as he smiled back at her. He took her hand as there walk to the port key. They didn't need words in their relationship, they could simple tell what the other was feeling. Suddenly her hand was taken from his and a barrier of bodies, well two, popped up between Cedric and Vesper.

"We know your game, Diggory." One twin said,

"Yep, and its not going to work." said the other, blocking Vesper from Cedric, who just raised one eyebrow.

"And what would be my "game" as you say?" he asked them

"you." they said accusingly "are trying to distract one of our key Quidditch player, so you can win." they were then pushed roughly out of the way by Vesper who just rolled her eyes and took Cedric's hand again before she stuck her tongue out at them over her shoulder.

When they got to the port key, everyone took hold of an old boot. As the countdown reaches zero, Vesper felt herself being yanked rapidly through the air, landing hard on the ground, rolling into the twins and playfully pushing each other. A voice says "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."

The group looked around and saw that they had arrived at a deserted, misty moor, where they were met by two wizards. Mr. Weasley hands one the Portkey, which is tossed into a large box. 

Cedric held a hand out to Vesper after he help up Harry, as she struggled to untangle herself from the twins.

"I don't see why I get all the grace of an unstable elephant on a skate board." she muttered as he pulled her up. He just chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and kissed the top of her head, he smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. The twins groan loudly in the background.

The group then heads to their campsite, the Diggorys are at a different site. Vesper kisses Cedric's cheek and bids him farewell.

\--//--//--//--//--

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Vesper, the Twins, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley head to the stadium. Their seats are in the highest box, which is empty except for a House-elf belonging to the Crouch family. The house-elf was called Winky and knew Dobby, she had said he is having difficulty finding paid work and that she was holding a seat for Mr. Crouch, though she is plainly afraid of heights. Hermione scowled and hissed in Harry and Ron's ears about how wizards treat their elves.  
The group watched as people filled into the Top Box: the Bulgarian dignitaries, the Minister for Magic, and finally Lucius Malfoy, his wife (tall, slim, nice looking, and very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a clear, cold voice) Narcissa, and their son Draco. Mr. Malfoy, who has recently made a large donation to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, was Cornelius Fudge's guest.

The team mascots start to perform. 

The first up are the Bulgarians. Beautiful Veela, infinitely alluring women, dance on the pitch. Nearly every male is seized by a temptation to show off. Harry looked like he wanted to do a swan dive from the Top Box. Luckily, Hermione and Mr. Weasley restrain him and Ron, who presumably has been inspired to an equivalent feat. Harry glances towards his sister and found her and Ginny restraining Fred and George by pinching their ears.

The Irish Leprechauns fly in next, showering the stands with gold coins. Which was more money then any of the group had ever seen.

As the Irish and Bulgarian teams start to play the crowd roars. Ron and Harry are dressed as many others are dressed or had their faces painted in the Bulgarian colours of red and black, while others like Vesper, Hermione, Ginny and George were coloured in Irish greens and white.

The game's action was so fast that the announcer, Ludo Bagman, could barely keep up. Even Harry found it difficult to follow the action with his Omnioculars. Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker eventually beats the Irish  to grab the Snitch, making the final score Ireland 170, Bulgaria 160. After the win, the Twins who had recently taken up betting, race to Ludo Bagman for their winnings.

Vesper had rolled her eyes at them and met up with Cedric after the game. The pair strolled slowly between the celebrations as they made there way back to the Weasley's tent, holding hand and talking about the past summer.

Once the pair arrived, Cedric kissed her, lingering on the corner of her mouth unwilling to leave her and tried to not be smear the green and white paint on her cheeks any more then it had done already.

"Good night, Sweetheart." he whispered to her, his lips hovering over her.

"Goodnight." Vesper smiled, and kisses him softly. Their interlocked hands holding on to each other as she walked back into the tent, their eyes never leaving each other.

In a daze Vesper enter the tent, with a smile on her face. She looked up at the Weasley and Harry and Hermione, all laughing and singing and dancing in celebrations, a small giggle escaped her lips as she watches them. This was her family, she could feel her heart swell with affection. She was then dragged into dancing by George, who spotted her when he was circling Ron. Vesper couldn't help but laugh as both twins sang off tune and span her, Ginny and Hermione around the room late into the night.

"Sounds like the Irish are still celebrating." George laugh as loud noise were heard outside.

However Mr Weasley reenters the tent, having slip out without the group's knowledge. He looks pale and had a grim look on his face.

"It's not the Irish, grab your things. We're leaving." He hurried around the tent then pack up belongings fast. The group rushed to do the same, before stumbling out the door.

They all gasp in surprise at the devastation being put on the camp site.

Black hooded wizards stormed the ground in droves sending out waves of terror and destructions. Behind them being held in the air upside down were muggles from the near by house of the village.

Vesper felt a tug on her hand; she turns from the destruction to find Hermione tugging her along with Harry and Ron. They struggle in the crowd that now engulfed them, swallowing them up and pushing them apart.

Vesper was pushed and shoved out of peoples way as they all rush around falling over each other, not caring, just needing to escape. She struggled to make it to the nearby woods. Luckily she managed to catch sight of Harry's messy dark hair and Hermione's long curls a crowd in front and to the right of her.

\--//--//--//--//--

In the woods Vesper found Harry, Ron and Hermione they had become separated from Ginny and the Twins, the four walk in the wood to find the other Weasleys on the way they find Students from Beauxbatons Academy, another Wizarding school, arguing furiously in French. Remus had tort Vesper some basic French, when he got a job on traveling to and from the coast of France. 

Harry then reached for his wand, only to discover it missing, the four search for it. Vesper suddenly feels someone brush past her as Winky the House-elf darts across beside them in an odd way, looking as if something invisible is holding her back. Vesper squinted at the house elf that pause for less then a second in the air as if being held by the arm. Hermione started to complain again about House-elves' basically being slaves, but Ron claimed they insist they are happier that way.

As they run deeper into the woods, Vesper suddenly remembers a muggle musical her godfather had taken her to in the West End of London once for her birthday, something about going into the wood and being careful what you wish for. She ignored that random bit of trivia her mind supplied, but found herself humming one of the songs she remembered.    

They pass Goblins counting gold coins, Veelas surrounded by young men attempting to attract their attention- Ron had to be pulled away. 

When the four think the riot may be over, they hear behind them, a deep voice boom out, "Morsmordre!".

In the dark sky above them a large green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared as screams erupt. Hermione and Vesper recognises it as Voldemort's Dark Mark and the pair immediately want to leave, but suddenly around twenty Ministry wizards suddenly Apparate around them. The four hit the ground as Stunning spells criss-cross overhead. Mr. Weasley calls a halt, and the Stunners stop. Vesper has never been so pleased to see Mr. Weasley in her life. Mr.Crouch demands to know who conjured the Dark Mark. Hermione pointed to where the shout was heard. A few Wizards investigate and return carrying an unconscious Winky,which shocked Crouch. Someone noted that Winky has a wand. Crouch, who had been searching in the area where Winky was found, returns empty-handed; wanting to interrogate the house elf, he revives her. Winky denied conjuring the mark, she does not know how. When Harry recognised his wand, Crouch accused him of conjuring the Dark Mark. Vesper opened her mouth to remind them that Harry is underage but Mr. Weasley get there first and reminded him who he is speaking to. He then accuses Winky, but Hermione says it was a much deeper and definitely human voice. Vesper, Ron and Harry nod in agreement. Using the Prior Incantato spell, it is determined that Harry's wand conjured the Dark Mark. 

\--//--//--//--//--

Mr. Weasley and the Teens head back to their tent where Fred, George, and Ginny have safely returned. George hugs Vesper tightly, muttering that she smells like bonfire smoke and the woods, she snorted and pushed him away gently. Everyone tried get some sleep before catching an early-morning Portkey back to the Burrow. Ginny, Vesper and the Twins all push their beds together and sleep cuddled together in a pile. Harry was reminded of a pack of puppies he had seen on the T.V.

It was a long while before Harry dozes off. Voldemort's mark reappearing after thirteen years is nearly as terrifying as the Dark Lord himself appearing. Harry had learned that it was usually left floating over a house where Death Eaters had killed all within. Three days ago Harry's scar was hurting, and tonight, the Dark Mark.

'Is there a connection to all these events?' He wondered. The rioters were likely Death Eaters who eluded capture, and they probably Disapparated when the Mark appeared because they had avoided Azkaban by disavowing any connection to Voldemort. If he is still around, they would be in the Dark Lord's bad graces for having denied him and wanted to make amends.

 

\---///---///---///---///---

 

The Twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley catch an early Portkey back home. At the The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley is overjoyed they are safe after  reading about the riot in the Daily Prophet, and is relieved that her cross parting words to Twins were not the last thing she ever said to them

The Daily Prophet's main story is slanted to put the Ministry in the worst possible light; Percy says the reporter, Rita Skeeter, has it in for the Ministry. And while Mr. Weasley has been quoted more or less accurately, his words were deliberately skewed. He feels it is his responsibility to help patch things up. Percy offers to go to the Ministry with him, claiming Mr. Crouch will need him. Harry, meanwhile, tells Ron and Hermione and Vesper about his scar hurting three days ago and his dream. He says that he is expecting a response from Sirius about what he should do.

Over the next two weeks, Percy and Mr. Weasley deal with riot fallout. Percy laments the many Howlers that have scorched his desk. All demand compensation for losses at Quidditch World Cup. One Mundungus Fletcher demands compensation for a twelve-bedroom tent, even though he was actually sleeping under a cloak. 

While Vesper read a book in a language the Hermione doesn't understand and with the frown on her face she doesn't believe that Vesper knows what it says either. Fred and George hunched over a piece of parchment until Mrs. Weasley demanded to know if they are working on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, however Fred skilfully dodges the question. The twins were in fact writing a strongly worded letter to Ludo Bagman about their winnings being leprechaun gold and had disappeared. Vesper would read it before the boys sent it.

Once the teenagers were sent off to pack for Hogwarts they find parcels, among them, Ron finds an ancient dress robe, edged with lace. Mrs. Weasley says it is for formal school occasions. She also says she bought one for Harry; Harry is greatly relieved to find that his robe is new and quite nice.

Vesper smirks at the boys, carefully wrapping a delicate package of her own in brown paper, a slither of two toned blue silk visible were the paper meets. She hums a muggle song she had heard when shopping in muggle Manchester. "All the people, So many people, They all go hand in hand..."

\--//--//--//--//-- 

The next morning, the teens dress in Muggle clothing to avoid attracting attention at the train station. As the are about to leave Mr. Weasley gets  an urgent message from Amos Diggory at the Ministry. Diggory's head is floating in the fireplace, as  he and Mr. Weasley discuss someone named "Mad-Eye" who thought he heard intruders creeping around his house.

Mad Eye had booby-trapped his garbage bins to attack trespassers. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George recognised Mad Eye's name, as does Vesper, who tells Harry that Mad-Eye Moody was a well-known Auror but is now retired. He still has many enemies, mostly families of those he put into Azkaban; he has apparently become paranoid in his old age. Although Vesper whispers that Mad Eye always seemed a be paranoid to her, when she had met him years previously.

Mrs. Weasley has arranged for three Muggle taxis to take them to London. Bill and Charlie were also going with them. They arrived at King's Cross Station and head to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and as everyone says goodbye, Bill and Charlie hint that something interesting will be happening at Hogwarts this year, but Ron, Harry, Fred, and George are unable to get any additional information from them or Mrs. Weasley, who apparently knows the secret. 

The twins turn on Vesper but she lets out a low chuckle and disappears onto the train as if she was dancing to a jig only she can hear, the boys scramble after her. On board she passes Draco Malfoy, who before entering his compartment raised an curious eyebrow at her as she flashes him a smile and continued down the carriage with a bounce in her step. He watched her disappear from view and shakes his head. "women" he mutters as if they are curious and strange thing.


	2. The New School Year Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio are clueless.

As the train departs London, the golden trio find a empty compartment next to Draco Malfoy's and over hears him saying that he almost went to Durmstrang, another Wizarding school. No one knows Durmstrang's location, as both it and another school, Beauxbatons Academy, conceal themselves, much as Hogwarts does. This surprises Ron, who was unaware that Hogwarts is hidden. Hermione explains various ways it can be done and says it is impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within it.

  
On the train, the Trio greet old friends like Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, and the conversation quickly turned to the Quidditch World Cup until Draco Malfoy entered the compartment. After Spotting Ron's embarrassing dress robes, Draco mocks him, then asked if he is entering the competition. Ron has no idea what Draco is talking about.

  
_Clueless_. Draco thinks.

  
He sneered and left walking down the corridor muttering about the bewildered trio. He came upon one of the larger carriages that held no compartment only chairs and tables scattered around. What he saw, however, made him stop and watch, as the older Potter-Vesper- seemed to be trying to teach or rather coerced people into learning a formal dance of a ball. Maybe the perplexed nosey trios relatives would been less clueless.

  
Vesper pouted as Lee Jorden refused to take her up on a spin around the floor, before she caught a younger Slytherin's eye, he was tall, had silver eyes, with white blonde hair and was pale.  
Mr. Draco Malfoy.

  
If there was one thing that the twins both hated and loved about Vesper Potter it was the fact she couldn't hold onto hatred or anger for long. She could be fighting with someone on the quidditch pitch one day and sipping tea with them the next day, without any bitterness on her part.

  
She placed her hands on her waist before cocking a hip and an eyebrow, tilting her head in silent question. Malfoy tilted his head towards her in reply.

  
" Can you dance?" She smirked stepping towards him. He sauntered towards her confidence oozing from every muscle, before bowing to her curtsy. He admitted silently to himself that the red headed females aren't to bad...so long as you do not cross them.

  
" Malfoy's are taught to dance from birth." With that they grasp hands and he placed his other hand on her back and her on his shoulder and the rest of the train fell away as they span around the carriage.

 

\---LB---

 

The returning students are greeted at the Entrance Hall with water balloons courtesy of Peeves, until he is sent away by Professor McGonagall. As they enter the Great Hall, Vesper asks George what's bothering him as he has been unnaturally quiet on the carriage ride to the castle. He huffed and turned away from her, hurt and shocked at his action she turned to Fred who looks a little too serious for her liking.

  
"you danced with a Slytherin, Ves. worst one of the lot." Vesper frowned,that was it? She blinked slowly as they took their seats.

  
" I needed to practice and no one else volunteered," she eyes Lee Jorden at the other side of the twins and noticed a darkening of his cheeks. " besides, he's just a boy and you two know I need my men." She paused, closing her eyes in instant regret as she realised that the twins would twist that sentence to tease her. She was right, both twins turned with raised eyebrows and identical filthy smirks.

  
" Need your men." The pair echoed. Vesper blew air out of her nose and rolled her eyes.

  
" I mean you're my best guys, remember. I love you more then any Slytherin." She reached across Fred and put a hand on George's arm as well as Fred's shoulder.

  
" and Ravenclaw?" They echoed again.

  
"And Ravenclaw." She confirmed

  
"And Hufflepuff?"

  
"And Huffle-." She had shut her mouth suddenly, having remembered that Cedric was in Hufflepuff. " about level with the Hufflepuff."

The twins huffed.

  
"Level! With Hufflepuff. you hear that Georgie?" Fred exclaimed

  
" oh I heard, Freddie." The pair were doing a good job of looking offended, but George had covered her hand with his free one and Fred's eyes twinkled and his lip twitched.

  
"Guys, you're my best guys," she whined but knew all was forgiven.

  
Nearly Headless Nick informs the Gryffindor's that Peeves, upset he was not invited to the feast, was wreaking havoc in the kitchens, disrupting the House-elves. Hermione, distraught that over one hundred Hogwarts House-elves provide for the residents' needs, refuses to eat, claiming slave labour produced the feast. The others just shrugged and piled their plates.

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore has several announcements. First, the inter-house Quidditch championship is canceled. Before anyone could react Dumbledore was interrupted by the arrival of a man with a prosthetic leg, a magical false eye, and a badly damaged face. Professor Dumbledore introduced him as Professor Moody, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry guesses this may be the same "Mad-Eye" Moody that Mr. Weasley bailed out that morning.

The Great Hall's ceiling suddenly stormed at the new comers arrival. Violent darkening clouds and angry rain before Moody corrects it with a flick of his wand. Vesper remembered reading that the ceiling enchantments only react like that to untrustworthy people. She looks at the man carefully, she had only met him once, years ago so she couldn't really tell if anything was abnormal, however Dumbledore greeted him warmly.

Harry would have asked his sister if this was "Mad Eye"but she was at the other end of the table from him. Harry and Ron noticed that the new professor only drinks from a hip flask. Dumbledore then announces that Hogwarts is hosting the inter-school Triwizard Tournament. A one thousand Galleon prize will be awarded to the winner. Dumbledore warned that only students 17 years and older can enter causes Fred and George to protest loudly; they do not turn 17 until April (exactly one week before Vesper )and want to enter, Vesper however showed no inclination of entering the competition. Dumbledore goes on to say that representatives from the competing Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools are arriving shortly and will stay at Hogwarts during the Tournament.

Before long the school all headed to their dormitory, Fred and George were already plotting ways to bypass the age rule and enter the competition, assuming the judges will fail to notice an ageing potion and they know just the person to create such a potion.

 

\--LB---

 

The six years were the first to have Defence against the dark art with Mad Eye Moody. He was extraordinary. They learned how to cast a non verbal spells,(Something that the twins were positive Vesper had leaned before hand.) and the Unforgivable curse and how to resist them, along with dementors and Inferius.

Vesper met up with Cedric on the breaks between classes and homework and exercise. She noticed that she was becoming restless. Normally Quidditch training took out all that energy but she knew there had been more restless behaviour between Quidditch players.

"What would you do if I entered the tournament, Ves?" asked Cedric on one, while Vesper sat between his legs on the grass in one of the courtyards. Both of his hands were intertwined with hers, and he had crossed his arms around her, creating a barrier around her. She looked up at him, after a minute of studying his face.

"Truthfully, I would be worried and scared, and I would probably cry, because I would be afraid, that you would get hurt or worst." She snuggled closer o him, her head now under his chin, her small hands grasping onto his school jumper. His arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Don't be afraid." He muttered to her, as she lifted her head to look him in the eye, he could already see the worry already set in them.

"People die in this tournament, Ced. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't love, I'll never leave you." Cedric smiled and kissed her gently before she put her head back under his chin, he hummed a tune to her as his arms held her tightly.

That night Vesper sends a letter to her godfather and reads another letter that the twins plan to seen to Lugo Bagman about his debt. She then spent over an hour just staring out into the night as if looking for something.

 

 


	3. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals come to the school, and the name of the champions are revealed.

The Castle is cleaned the next week, and on the day the visitors are to arrive, the Great Hall is decorated with silk banners representing the four Houses. The teachers were tense thinking that some Hogwarts students are not quite up to standard.

At breakfast, Ron and Harry interrupt the Twins and Vesper, who are discussing someone who has not answered the twins letters. Hermione mentions that the champions will be judged on how well they perform the set tasks and that the three School Heads, among others, will be the judges. She then notes indignantly that Hogwarts A History, fails to mention that the school enslaves over a hundred House-elves. Hermione was badgering Ron and Harry to recruit more people for S.P.E.W.

The arriving post owls, included Hedwig bearing Sirius' reply to Harry. Sirius writes that he is back in the country and well hidden. He sees through Harry's recent claim that everything is fine now and advises Harry to use different owls for future messages. Vesper suggested that Harry could use her owl "Romulus" but Harry had never seen or heard of the owl before. Harry frowned at her when she added that "Romulus went off a while ago appalled at the state of Hogwarts living quarters and refuses to come back...he's a very proud bird."

 

\--//--//--//--//--

 

The other schools' arrived on Sunday October 30th. The students are assembled outside the Entrance Hall around dusk, and watched as the Beauxbatons arrives in a giant flying carriage pulled by enormous winged horses. Emerging from the carriage, the headmistress, Madam Maxime, towered over everyone, including Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore greets her, and assures her Hagrid is quite capable of tending to the horses, although Madame Maxime expresses some concern. These are magnificent beasts used to high class living and only the best can do.

Durmstrang arrived shortly afterwards in an apparently derelict sailing ship, surfacing from beneath the lake. Vesper immediately started to think of stories about Pirate ships she had read when she was younger.

The Headmaster Igor Karkaroff warmly greets Dumbledore, then asks to proceed immediately into the castle, saying Viktor has a slight cold. Ron recognises "Viktor" as the Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker, Victor Krum.

Ron began being a huge fangirl , listing every move that Krum had used in the latest quidditch match.

 

\--//--//--//--//--

 

After dinner that night, Professor Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament rules, then introduces Bagman and Crouch as two of the judges. Filch brings in an ornate wooden chest containing the Goblet of Fire, a large, roughly-hewn wooden cup, which is full to the brim with dancing, blue-white flames.

Anyone who wished to enter the competition could submit their name to the Goblet within twenty-four hours. At the Hallowe'en Feast, the three champions would be selected. An Age Line surrounding the Goblet will prevent anyone under 17-years-old from entering.

As he is leaving, Professor Karkaroff spots the Potters,( but mainly Harry), and stares in amazement. Professor Moody advanced on Karkaroff from behind, and told him he was blocking the doorway. Karkaroff, shocked and apparently frightened at seeing Moody, quickly leaves.

\--//--//--//--//--

  
The next morning, the Durmstrang students have already entered their names into the Goblet, but no one from Hogwarts has yet.

The great hall was crowded with people watching others put their name in the tri-wizard cup, when Fred and George Weasley jogged in, holding a small vile each of a funny coloured liquid.

"Age poison, Cooked it up this morning." Fred smirked at Hermione as George looked gleefully at the cup. "Well, Ves' cooked it up. She's the best." He said as Vesper sat next to Hermione, her sleeves rolled up, her tie lose, top button of her white shirt undone, her eyes gleamed with mischief.

Fred and George leaped up towards the cup, bottles of potions raised to their lips.

"You do know it won't work!" Hermione hold Vesper harshly.

"Oh, I know" she smiled seemingly unaffected by Hermione's hard tone, but to someone watching closely they could see her clenching her jaw in annoyance.

Fred and George, now in the ring, smiled and clapped happily. However there were suddenly thrown out away from cup, their features old and gray.

Vesper laughed along with the others, as the brothers fought, until the twins suddenly stopped and turn towards her. Vesper immediately stopped laughing, she took one look at the boys and then ran out the doors before the twins could catch her, they yelled and ran after her. Years of rough housing with them and playing quidditch gave her speed and the stamina to out run them but the twins had longer legs making them on even ground.

As the trio left Cedric and his friends entered the hall laughing and pushing each other around, before there pushed Cedric towards the cup, and he throw in his name, with shouts of " come on, Ced" and " you can do it!" he walked away laughing with them, unaware he had just made the biggish decision his life.

  
\--//--//--//--//--

  
Harry found himself watching his sister that afternoon in the Great Hall, was she really the double of their mother, as he was their father? He was thinking about their family a lot lately. Sirius had come back to England, putting himself in danger to help Harry, and Harry knew Vesper had a protective streak as much as he had and a knack for trouble, but whereas Harry didn't go looking for trouble. Vesper however found it and would poke it with a stick, but was also smart enough to slip away most of the time. From what Vesper, and Remus had told him, Harry though Vesper had taken after their father far more then he did but had their mothers brain. However where Vesper got the brains and mentality along with shared gut instinct of magic, Harry had dumb luck by the bucket loads and was gifted in ways she wasn't.

She was currently reading a potions book in one hand and occasionally scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. Harry would see her lips move and would hear drifting words about "so many people, and they all go hand in hand...." Before the twins slid in beside her, Fred had complained loudly about forgetting his potions homework. Harry knew it was Fred only because George often put his arm around Vesper's shoulder or tugged her hair when they see each other. Harry was then drawn out from there conversation, because he spotted Cho Chan sat at Ravenclaw table between Fred and Vesper's shoulders. The trio had noticed his gawking over at the Ravenclaw and playfully tease him, in a similar way he had seen them tease Ginny about her boyfriends.

The hall filled with students as dinner time approach with speed, the twins and a reluctant Vesper put away their books as a certain Hufflepuff joined them.

"Your fan clubs glaring again," Vesper said helping herself to some Yorkshire Puddings, noting the frustrating looks from the Ravenclaw girls, who had been trying all week to get Cedric's attention.

"Hmm, they're just jealous," Cedric muttered into her neck, placing a kiss there and pulling her back towards him as she sat beside him in on the Gryffindor table, Cedric was always welcome, when it wasn't Quidditch season.

Vesper giggled as Cedric's lips danced across the back and sides of her neck.

"Come on guys, we're eating" Fred chuckled before making a face at the pair. Vesper scowled at him,

"Don't like, don't look." She giggled

"Can't help it, with all that noise you make" George chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him and relaxed back into Cedric's arms, before concentrating on the group of Yorkshire's and getting two to lift from the plate and smack the twins in the face, with careful movements of her hand. Unaware they were being watched.

How many 16 year olds could consciously perform wandless and nonverbal Magic, with seeming ease?

 

\--//--//--//--//--

 

After a hard day involving repeated resistance to the Imperius Curse with a surprising results in DADA. Vesper was exhausted but couldn't sleep. Moody had performed the imperius curse several times on Vesper as she struggled to shake it off, eventually repeating the order back at him mentally only to see him shift as if to do as she asked. Both were shocked and moved on but he asked her to stay behind.

She remembered feeling the curse take effect on her filling her with such joy then a voice telling her to run around the room. "Why?" Became "no" the more it processed, eventually she pushed back " you run." Remus's always said she was too stubborn for her own good.

She saw ad seen the Professor shift on his feet then suddenly cut the connection. Afterwards when the others had left Moody asked her how she turned the Imperius Curse back on him while under his control. She suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach, but brushes it off.

" once a door opens it can be entered both ways" once you shake off the initial curse you can push past it. She left him with the look of surprise on his face and something dark glinting in his eyes.

 

\--//--//--//--//--

 

Later that night Vesper crept down to the kitchen looking for a hot chocolate, a tradition instilled in her from a young age when she couldn't sleep and according to her godfather chocolate is the cure to nearly all things.

Once inside she shooed away an over eager house elf and silently hoped Hermione never came across the tiny being that would no doubt burst if she free them.

While her back was turned she heard the door creak open and the shuffle of feet, she glanced over her shoulder to find a blond hair Slytherin boy, he paused as they made eye contact before he huffed and shuffled towards a chair.

Vesper bit her lip thinking before reaching for another cup. The smell of rich chocolate filled the air and she placed a cup in front of the silent boy, he glanced up at her under thick blond lashes suspiciously. The shadow of the dim candle lights shadowing hints of a jaw line and the face of the man he would grow into. 'He will be handsome' she thought absently.

"don't think to insult me by thinking its poisoned, I wouldn't do that to this" she say quietly before blowing on the hot liquid. She doesn't look at him but hears him move to curl his hands around the cup.

"Why?" His voice is deeper then the last time she heard him speak, smoother.

"There are no houses here, no lines to cross,only us." He raised an eyebrow at her and Vesper thought that he would be down right handsome once he grew out the boyhood and into adulthood fully, it would suit him.

He took a cautious sip before a surprise smirk curled at his lips. He licked his lips and looked up at the young woman in front of him.

"no house rule ?" Her smile matched his

"just us, Mr Malfoy"

"Just us, Ms Potter" he agreed taking another sip from the cup.

After that conversation flowed easily as if the pair had known each other for years and every so often the pair would meet in the kitchen for hot chocolate, eventually it progressed to early morning jogs or rather early morning races, pitting speed and stamina against each other, so that when they meet on the quidditch pitch at least one of the opposing team would be evenly matched. It also helped the energy normally reserved for quidditch could be run out of them in the races.

 

\--//--//--//--//--

 

The names of the champions were called late one night, there were; Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory much to Vesper's horror, a four people was selected much to everyone's disbelief, the unlucky soul was Harry Potter.

Harry had stumbled into the Gryffindor common room after his name was called from the cup, the few people that were still there glared at him, apart from Vesper, who sat in front of the fire, staring at it, in-between Fred and George, who had unusual worried expressions.

"Harry?" Vesper said not looking away from the flames as he passed. Harry saw that she didn't look well. She had tears in her eyes and looked suddenly older then her years. Harry moved over to her. The twins had left to give the pair some privacy. After a few minuets Vesper finally turns to Harry.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't put your name in the goblet." She muttered loud enough for only him to hear. Harry looked her in the eye.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet." He stated

"Do you know who did?"

"No" he gritted his teeth. Vesper nodded and turned back towards the fire, she patted the seat next to her. Harry sat, looking into the flames as well. Vesper leaned her head on his shoulder. After a while Vesper broke the silence.

"I wasn't prepared for this. I had all these walls built up in case Cedric was chosen and then somebody just blows them down when my little brothers name was pulled out." She took a deep breath; behind her eyes harry could almost see the shattered walls. "What I don't understand is that three names were all ready pulled out, someone must have drawn your name out, or entered your name under a fourth school," She continued. Harry leaned his head on hers.

"You think someone planned this, some one wants me to compete?" he asked.

"Yes, something is going to happen in this tournament, something bad." She sat up and looked at him, the deep emotion in her eyes almost choking him.

"Promise me, you won't do anything rash, if you don't have to. Don't play the hero, and for Merlin sake be careful. There are people in this castle that I don't trust to keep you safe."

"Who says I need some one to keep me safe?!" he said roughly pulling away from her, he wasn't a kid anymore.

"For bloody hells sake, Harry! This tournament is cruel in every way, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I've only just found you Harry, don't make me lose you again. Just be careful." She said before standing up and going to the girls dorms before he could reply. "Teenagers" she muttered angrily to herself, puffing out hot air from her lungs.

 


	4. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a bad day every now and then.

Vesper woke up feeling miserable and wanting to talk with Harry, but found he was still in his dormitory. Knowing that everyone in the Gryffindor Common room would make a scene when Harry enters, embarrassing the poor lad. Vesper never envied Harry's fame.

She headed off for breakfast.

\--//--//--//--//--

The sixth years spent a few hours practicing apparition lessons before lunch, nothing exciting happened until a Hufflepuff boy manage to splinched his self in the last 10 minutes. Admittedly Vesper was a little fearful of Apparition. She had done it once a long time ago by accident and had splinched a strip of skin off of her stomach, luckily Remus found her shortly after and patched her up. ( he had had a major panic attack that all parents do when their child suddenly disappears)

A group of Cedric's Ravenclaw fan girls had taken to following Vesper around to make snide comments, the majority of time Vesper ignored them, but today, she was already feeling down and to heard the spiteful comments was really getting to much for the young woman. Matilda Hickle was that leader of this group, a cousin of Millicent Bulstrode (of Harry's year) the girls look nothing alike but Hickle had a ugly personality. She had this knack of finding your weakness and using it at your most breakable point. The only problem was that breakable points are unpredictable, would you breakdown and cry or slash out like a cornered animal? Hickle's was convinced that Vesper was just some shinny trophy that the twins liked to show off. She didn't know or acknowledged that the trio moved as if they were one being, that Vesper was one of the fiercest fighters in quidditch when pushed. All Matilda Hickle saw was a girl that got everything and did nothing, if she was any good she would be in Ravenclaw with all the books she keeps reading.

Vesper was going to her Archimedes class so was alone on the walk when Hickle's decided to go for the kill.

"Potter!" She sneered "you know your just a trophy don't you. A cheap token for something any one can take credit for, something nobody wants. " Hickle puffed up proudly as she towered over the red head, looking at the darken under eyes and pasty completion. Missing completely how the other girl's jaw tightened " I bet you got Cedric to put your brothers name in the cup. Soak up the fame while they risks there lives." She smiled smugly at her friends as she watched the red head girl before her.

"you know Hickle," Vesper raised her head and Hickle's meet shockingly sharp blue almost gray eyes. " your face really should match your heart " with calmness and poses, Vesper flicked her wand hand and left, as Hickle's face began to swell. Indecent screams of "I'm ugly! What did she do!" echoed behind her.

Vesper entered the bathroom hoping to have a emotional breakdown in private, but it turned out that this bathroom was already occupied by another crying girl.

Hermione.

Vesper would have left to give the girl some privacy and to deal with her own unstable emotion but she realised somethings was off with the other girl. A pair of huge front teeth had appeared. Vesper spent the next few minutes trying to tempt the other girl out to let her have a look. Vesper hummed and tutted before flicking her wand in a delicate move and reducing the size of teeth. After fixing up the younger girl and sending her on her way, she realised that her class was already nearly finished so there was no point to going. She walked out of the bathroom only to be confronted by Professor Moody.

"Potter, why have I just seen four distressed Ravenclaws, crying about the fact you cursed one of them." He growled at her as she remained silent. He looked at her like he wanted to be inside her head. It made her uncomfortable as something dark flashed in his eyes. Her head hurt, with the beginnings of a migraine.

"I believe that her face finally reflects her attitude." She chosen her words carefully. For a brief moment a smirk appeared on his face. It looked wrong somehow like it wasn't supposed to be on his face.

"excuse me, professor." She left before he could reply.

  
\--//--//--//--//--

  
Cedric entered the hallway to Hufflepuff Common room. He stopped when he saw the shadowy form of his girlfriend, Vesper Potter. She stood leaned up against the wall, with her arms crossed over her chest, she did not look happy. The grin slipped off of Cedric's face, as he saw what she held in her right hand, a badge. Cedric mentally cursed the badge and there maker.

She held it up to him; he saw fire in her beautiful eyes.

"I've told every one not to wear them." He said knowing what she wanted.

"Who?" she said and Cedric instantly felt sorry for whoever made them.

"I don't know some Slytherin' I think." Vesper nodded once and walked away towards the dungeon and Slytherin common room. Cedric immediately started to worry about her. She wouldn't do something stupid, would she? Alone with all of them? He was just about to follow her when he was overcome with the urge to just go to bed, and he did.

The majority of time Vesper Potter was a easy going, kind, friendly person who many believe was in the wrong house, however her temper was not to be crossed, rarely flaring up, however, rumours has it she made a fifth year Slytherin cry in her first year after they had pushed the twins down the stairs. When she put her mind to it. she was cunning and extremely creative when extracting revenge. It was known that among the twins that Vesper had worked out how to get into each common room by the time she was halfway through her third year, though she seldom used it to aid the twins with their pranks.

Early the next morning, around the start of breakfast time, there was a large explosion in the Slytherin common room, that shook the foundation of the castle.

Everyone was shocked and fear erupted before people started laughing, that was everyone but Vesper, who sat quietly at her table in the great hall, eating her cornflakes as if nothing had happened. She watched everyone flutter around as she hid a smirk. She was calm, cool and indifferent.

Snape appeared like a creeping black shadow beside her, he was covered in glittery sparkly dust, as he glared at her however the light reflecting sparkles lessen the intensity of it.

"Potter! What did you just do?!" he sneered pure hatred in his words.

"Me?" Vesper asked innocently while wiping her mouth with a napkin, she stood up, "I did nothing," and she walked away leaving the normally dark coloured professor looking like he wanted to explode.

"I know it was you!" He hissed getting everyone's attention

"Do you have any evidence of that?" Vesper asked calmly, Snape backtracked over his words- he didn't have any evidence, but it had to be her, glitter wasn't the twins style but even if it was them, she would have a hand in it. "That's what I thought, good day Professor," and she left. Snape twitched, he wracked the nearest people to him around the head. These people just happened to be the Weasley twins, who rose early to watch the excitement.

On Snapes march back to the Slytherin common room and he yelled "get to class!" at every one even if breakfast time had only really begun. Mad eye chuckled quietly, she was good.

 

\--//--//--//--//--

  
**2 Days before the First Task,**

At around midnight on the weekend of a Hogsmeade visit, Harry wraps his invisible cloaked around himself and slips down to Hagrid's. Hagrid leads Harry to the Beauxbatons carriage where Madame Maxime is waiting. Harry, confused, trails behind Hagrid and Madame Maxime around the Forbidden Forest's edge, finally arriving at a large corral containing four full-grown Dragons.

The surrounding wizards have to Stun the Dragons to calm them. Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother, comes over. He was concerned about Madame Maxime seeing the Dragons, but Hagrid states he just thought she would be interested. Harry headed back to the castle, bumping into Professor Karkaroff, who is checking out the tumult. Evidently, assuming Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff will inform their respective Champions, Cedric is the only competitor who knows nothing about the Dragons


End file.
